Story Of Wizard Family
by CJunri
Summary: Kehidupan Keluarga Penyihir. Disertai dengan kisah cinta yang garing. HunKai ! SeKai ! Slight LuMin ChanBaek
1. New House And New Place

**Story Of Wizard Family**

**Author : Cjunri**

**Main Casts : Kai EXO a.k.a Kim Jongin**

** Luhan EXO a.k.a Kim Luhan**

** Baekhyun EXO a.k.a Kim Baekhyun**

** Leeteuk SJ a.k.a Kim Leeteuk**

** Taeyeon SNSD  
**

**Pairing : HunKai, LuMin, ChanBaek**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Comedy, Brothership, Romance**

_Chapter 1 : New House and New Place_

Author POV

Sebuah keluarga sedang menikmati makan malam. Keluarga yang terdiri dari appa, eomma dan 3 orang aegyanya. Keluarga yang dari luar terlihat normal. Perlu digaris bawahi, 'Hanya dari luar'.

"Luhan, aku mau makanan itu" Ucap seorang namja tan pada namja yang mengambil sushi yang hanya ada satu-satunya.

"Siapa cepat, dia dapat" Ucap namja yang dipanggil –Luhan- tadi.

Namja tan tadi langsung mengambil tongkat lalu mengarahkannya pada sushi yang dipegang Luhan sambil berucap 'Magica Parma (Mantra untuk mengambil benda/makanan)' namun tepat 0,05 detik sebelum namja itu melakukannya, Luhan sudah mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan berucap "Expelliarmus (Mantra untuk menjatuhkan senjata lawan *ngambil difilm Harpot :v)" Sehingga tongkat namja itu terlempar kebelakang.

"Kim Jongin, dilarang menggunakan kekuatan ketika makan malam -_-" Ucap Luhan

"Kim Luhan, Mengalahlah denganku" Balas Jongin

"Haruskah?" Tanya Luhan meledek

"Luhan, Jongin sudah jangan bertengkar" Lerai sang eomma a.k.a Kim Taeyeon.

"Luhan tidak mau mengalah denganku, eomma." Adu Jongin

"Eomma dengar? Dia tidak menyebut namaku dengan embel-embel 'Hyung'. Betapa sopannya dia"

"Aku akan memanggilmu 'Hyung' ketika kau lebih tinggi daripada aku. "

"Diam kau -_-" Ucap Luhan kesal karna secara tak langsung sudah dihina.

"Luhan, Jongin. Sudah, habiskan makanan kalian masing-masing" Lerai sang appa a.k.a Leeteuk. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Tenang, Jonginie. Akan kuubah ramenmu menjadi sushi" bisik Baekhyun yang ada disebelah Jongin.

"Reducio Sushi (Mantra untuk mengubah benda/makanan)" Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menggunakan tongkatnya. Namun sepertinya nasib Jongin memang buruk, Baekhyun salah menggerakkan tongkatnya sehingga yang keluar bukanlah sushi melainkan bahan mentah dari sushi a.k.a ikan tuna hidup dan kawan-kawannya. Poor Jongin.

"KYA! Kim Baekhyun kembalikan ramenku" Ucap Jongin sambil melempar ikan tuna hidup ke Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun gelagapan/? dan langsung melempar ikan tuna tersebut kesembarang tempat. Dan ternyata ikan itu mendarat mulus diwajah seorang namja paruh baya a.k.a Leeteuk. Luhan dan Taeyeon menahan tawa melihat kejadian itu, sementara Baekhyun dan Jongin kesulitan menelan air liur mereka melihat kejadian itu.

Leeteuk membuang ikan tersebut dari wajahnya, lalu membersihkan wajahnya dibantu dengan Taeyeon, Anaenya. Leeteuk menarik nafas dalam, berusaha meredam amarahnya melihat kelakuan aegya-aegyanya. Luhan masih berusaha menahan tawanya, sementara Jongin dan Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sambil memikirkan hal buruk apa lagi yang akan menimpa mereka

~ HunKai '(~'o')~' ~

Sekarang mereka semua berpindah tempat keruang tamu. Leeteuk menyuuh Taeyeon untuk menyimpan ikan tersebut untuk bahan makanan. Hitung-hitung penghematan katanya -_-

"Baekhyun, Jongin Apa kalian tidak ingat apa yang selalu appa katakan? 'Kalian tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan kalian disaat darurat, Kalian hanya boleh mengeluarkannya untuk bermain-main" Ucap Leeteuk

"Appa, yang benar 'Kita hanya boleh menggunakan kekuatan kita disaat darurat, bukan untuk bermain-main'" Ucap Jongin.

"Bukankah tadi memang itu yang appa katakana?" Jongin hanya mengangguk paksa untuk membuat appanya senang.

"Appa, kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku" Ucap Baekhyun

"Jangan bohong, Baekhyun. Appa baru saja mengatakannya padamu" Ucap Leeteuk

"hmm, mian appa, Baek lupa" Ucap Baekhyun

"Baiklah Baekkie hukuman untukmu, tongkat sihirmu akan disita sampai batas waktu tertentu …." Leeteuk diam. Semuanya pun diam.

"Baek, Kau tidak ingin protes?" Tanya Leeteuk kemudian. Taeyeon, Luhan, Jongin memandang aneh Leeteuk.

"Memangnya Baek boleh protes?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Sebenarnya tidak boleh" Baekhyunpun tertunduk lemas.

"Dan Jongin, hukuman untukmu, PSPmu appa sita sampai batas waktu tertentu" Jongin menatap aneh Leeteuk

"Appa, sebenarnya berapa usiamu? Kau lupa? Aku tak pernah punya PSP, yang punya itu Luhan" Ucap Jongin. Leeteuk terdiam.

"Yeonie-ya, sebenarnya berapa usiaku?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Taeyeon. Taeyeon, Luhan dan Jonginpun melakukan tepok jidat berjamaah '-' melihat kebodohan Leeteuk. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang polosnya atau mungkin bodohnya/?

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Baekhyun tak sepintar diriku" celetuk Luhan yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Taeyeon. Jongin mendelik kesal ke Luhan yang selalu membanggakan diri. Baekhyun semakin kebingungan, sementara Leeteuk berfikir keras tentang berapa usianya.

"Maksudmu apa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.

Taeyeon semakin mendeathglare Luhan dengan deathglare terbaik miliknya. Luhanpun bergidik ngeri

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" Ucap Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan tidak ingin PSPnya benar-benar menjadi korban dalam hal ini.

"Hmm…, baiklah hukuman untukmu Jongin, kau harus mencari tahu berapa usia appa sebenarnya" Ucap Leeteuk setelah berpikir keras berapa usianya. Jongin tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan Leeteuk

"Tapi appa, hukuman itu terlalu… mppphh" Protes Luhan yang mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Jongin dengan tangannya.

"Aku terima hukumannya dengan senang hati. Jaljayo Appa, eomma, Baek" Ucap Jongin yang langsung menarik tangan Luhan kedepan pintu kamarnya dan juga pintu kamar Luhan *maksudnya kamar mereka berahadapan :v* meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Leeteuk yang menatap aneh mereka dan Taeyeon yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan aegyanya.

~ HunKai '(~'o')~' ~

"Cih, katakan padaku apa maumu, Kim Luhan?" Ucap Jongin sinis sambil menarik tangannya yang membekap mulut Luhan.

"Mauku? Hukumanmu sama dengan hukuman Baekhyun, kurasa itu lebih adil"

"Luhan hyung, Jongin boleh aku pinjam tongkat sihir kalian? Ada mantra baru yang ingin kupelajari" Ucap Baekhyun yang baru saja datang

"Tidak" Jawab Jongin dan Luhan serempak sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu bergidik ngeri

"Luhan, Baekhyun, Jongin sebaiknya kalian tidur, besok kita kebandara pagi hari" Ucap Taeyeon yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Baekhyun

Luhan, Baekhyun, Jongin masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing. Kamar Luhan dan kamar Jongin berhadapan sedangkan kamar Baekhyun disebelah kamar Luhan.

Jongin POV

Aku memasuki kamar tidurku setelah berdebat dengan kakakku yang menyebalkan, Luhan. Setidaknya hukumanku tidak terlalu berat. Leeteuk appa lahir pada tahun 1962 berarti usianya 50 tahun. Tapi aku merasa kalau appaku itu lahir pada tahun 1926.

Besok pagi, aku dan keluargaku akan kembali kekorea setelah 5 tahun menetap di Jepang. Jadi aku harus bangun pagi. Aku menidurkan tubuhku diranjangku lalu menutup mataku.

~ HunKai '(~'o')~' ~

Incheon airport

Still Jongin POV (12 : 00 KST)

Aku dan keluargaku turun dari pesawat. Aku mengambil koperku sendiri lalu berjalan disamping Baekhyun yang sedang memasang wajah babonya, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Perjalanan tadi sungguh membosankan. Aku heran dengan eomma dan appaku. Kita bisa pulang ke Korea dengan berapparate (berpindah tempat) atau dengan menggunakan sapu terbang atau dengan kekuatan teleportasiku kalau mereka mau. Tapi mereka lebih memilih naik pesawat. Bukankah itu sebuah pemborosan -_-

Kami pergi kerumah yang akan kami tempati dengan taxi yang berbeda. Aku, Baekhyun dan Luhan naik taxi pertama sementara eomma dan appa naik taxi yang kedua. Sepertinya tidak akan muat 1 taxi untuk kami berlima ditambah koper yang kami bawa.

Aku duduk dikursi belakang bersama Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan duduk disamping supir. Tak ada perbincangan diantara kami, hanya ada suara mesin mobil dan suara aneh yang berasal dari PSP Luhan. Baekhyun hanya memandangi jalan.

"Baek, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucapku memecah keheningan. Baekhyun menoleh padaku

"Mwoya?" tanyanya

"Kalau kau disuruh memilih antara aku dan Luhan, kau akan pilih siapa?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung.

"Misalkan, aku dan Luhan dalam bahaya dan kau hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu dari kami, kau akan menyelamatkan siapa?" Jelasku. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin Jongin-ah. Kau dan Luhan hyung kan lebih pintar dan kuat dariku"

"Itu hanya pemisalan. Kim Baekhyun" Baekhyun tampak berfikir.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kau fikirkan jika kau memang tidak mengerti, Baek" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa terasa, akhirnya taxi yang kami tumpangi berhenti disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Kami turun dari taxi. Aku, Baekhyun dan Luhan mengambil koper kami masing-masing didalam bagasi taxi tersebut kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Appa dan eomma berjalan mendahului kami dan tentunya setelah membayar taxi-taxi tersebut.

"Welcome at our new house" Ucap eomma sambil membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

"Tidak terlalu buruk" komentar Luhan

"Rumah ini keren" komentar Baekhyun

"Wah… Biasa saja" komentarku lalu masuk keruang tamu dan mendudukan diri disofa yang ada. Begitupun Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Appa akan membagi kamar kalian." Appa terdiam sejenak.

"Luhan, kamarmu ada dilantai 2, sebelah kanan tangga. Jongin, kamarmu disamping kanan kamar Luhan dan Baekhyun, kamarmu disamping kanan kamar Jongin, ada pertanyaan?"

"Kenapa kamarku harus berdekatan dengan Luhan" protesku

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, kenapa kamarku harus berdekatan dengan Jongin?" Ucap Luhan ikut-ikutan protes -_-.

"Appa, aku ingin bertukar kamar dengan Baekhyun" Ucapku lagi

"Tidak boleh protes, Jonginie, Luhannie" Ucap Appa

"Aishh Jebalyo appa" aku mengeluarkan puppy eyes terbaikku yang kupelajari dari monggu –Anjingku yang berada dirumah nenekku-

"hmm.. baik.."

"Yeobo, kau harus bersikap tegas" potong eomma sebelum appa berhasil kubujuk.

"Tidak boleh, Jonginie. Kau dan Luhan harus bisa menjadi saudara yang akur, saling menyayangi dan menjaga satu sama lain" Nasihat eomma

"Sepertinya eomma benar, Jonginie. Kita harus akur, saling menyayangi dan menjaga satu sama lain. Apalagi kau adalah adik terkecilku." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum –yang menurutku adalah senyum mengejek-

Satu hal yang aku yakin, dia bersikap seperti itu hanya didepan eomma dan appa. Dia selalu seperti itu, sok dewasa -_-.

"Aishh, baiklah aku mau istirahat" Ucapku lalu pergi kekamarku

Luhan POV

"Aishh, baiklah aku mau istirahat" ucap Jongin lalu masuk kekamarnya. Aku tahu Jongin kesal padaku. Aku sengaja melakukannya. Hitung-hitung pelajaran karna dia tidak sopan padaku

"Hyung, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Ucap Baekhyun padaku

"hmm.."

"Kenapa kau selalu begitu pada Jongin?"

"Mungkin …. Akunya lelah" Ucapku lalu berjalan memasuki kamarku. Percuma saja menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun POV

"Mungkin …. Akunya lelah" Ucap Luhan hyung lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Memangnya apa hubungannya Luhan hyung yang lelah dengan perilakunya yang selalu membuat Jongin kesal? Apa mungkin Jongin membuat Luhan hyung lelah sehingga Luhan hyung membuatnya kesal? Atau mungkin Jongin membuat Luhan hyung kesal sehingga ia lelah?

Ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya, nanti aku tidak bisa bertambah tinggi *Apa hubungannnya coba -_-*

Akupun ikut memasuki kamarku.

~ HunKai '(~'o')~' ~

Author POV

Saat ini Kim family sedang menjalankan ibadah/? Makan malam pertama diKorea. Tidak seperti biasanya, suasana makan malam kali ini terasa tentram dan hikmat/?. Mungkin mereka semua sedang khilaf/?. Entahlah, hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tahu '-'

"Kalian sudah membereskan kamar kalian?" Tanya Taeyeon pada ketiga aegyanya memecah keheningan.

"Aku sudah merapihkannya sebagian, eomma" Ucap Jongin

"Aku akan merapihkannya setelah makan malam, eomma" Ucap Luhan

"Eomma, Baek tidak bisa merapihkannya" Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan dan Jongin hanya menghela nafas, sudah terlalu sering Baekhyun seperti itu

"Jangan khawati, Baek. Luhan dan Jongin akan membantumu" Ucap Leeteuk bijak yang langsung mengundang tatapan tidak suka dari Jongin maupun Luhan

"Jika kalian protes, appa terpaksa menyita tongkat sihir kalian" Luhan dan Jongin hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

~ HunKai '(~'o')~' ~

Makan malam pun selesai, Luhan dan Jongin telah selesai merapihkan kamar masing-masing, sekarang giliran mereka untuk membantu Baekhyun merapihkan kamarnya.

"Baek, Jong. Kemarilah" Panggil Luhan yang sedang berada melihat keluar jendela kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Jongin pun menghampirinya.

"Pernah dengar tentang pembunuh misterius yang berkeliaran di Korea?" Ucap Luhan.

"Ya, yang kudengar mayat korbannya dimasukan kedalam karung besar lalu dibuang ketempat pembuangan sampah" Jawab Jongin

"Perhatikan lelaki tua itu" Ucap Luhan lagi dengan menunjuk seorang lelaki tua yang sedang membuang karung yang cukup besar ke tempat sampah. Jongin dan Baekhyun pun mengikuti intruksi Luhan.

"Tidakkah itu terlihat mencurigakan? Lihatlah, karung besar itu. Badanku bahkan muat dimasukkan kedalamnya" Ucap Luhan

"Maksudmu dia itu pembunuh, hyung?" Ucap Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Luhan berhenti lalu mengeluarkan seringainya kemudian menatap Baekhyun

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Kim Luhan. Dan juga, Baek, kita itu penyihir, kita jauh lebih kuat dari lelaki tua itu" Ucap Jongin lalu duduk dikasur Baekhyun

"Justru karna kita penyihir, aku punya rencana. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita selidiki siapa lelaki tua itu sebenarnya? Jika dia memang pembunuh kita bisa mendapat hadiah karna telah menangkap pembunuh, bukan?" Ucap Luhan lagi.

"Ada 5 kata yang ada diotakku sekarang. **Aku tidak sudi melakukan itu**. Lebih baik aku istirahat malam ini" Ucap Jongin

"Cih terserahmu saja, Jongin. Bilang saja kau takut." Ucap Luhan

"Bagaimana, baek? Kau tertarik dengan misiku?" Lanjut Luhan

"hmm.. baiklah, hyung" ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

~ HunKai '(~'o')~' ~

Still Author POV (01 : 00 KST/ Night)

Seluruh anggota keluarga Kim pun sudah kembali kekamar masing-masing dan beristirahat. Taeyeon dan Leeteuk pun sepertinya sudah benar-benar kembali kealam mimpi mereka. Tidak seperti ketiga aegyanya yang masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Baiklah, Mari kita lihat kamar sisulung/? A.k.a Luhan. Kosong. Oke, sepertinya anak ini benar-benar menjalankan misinya. Baiklah kamar selanjutnya, kamar si bungsu/? a.k.a Jongin. Sepertinya anak ini sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya dan mari kita lihat kekamar yang terakhir, si polos/? Atau bodoh/? Entahlah terlalu sulit dibedakan. Dan sepertinya dia sedang do nothing alias tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiam diri, menonton cicak/? Bertelur mungkin.

Hingga suara pelan dan pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Baek, kurasa yang lain sudah tertidur, ayo kita jalankan misi kita" Ucap Luhan –tersangka yang membuka pintu sekaligus yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun- dengan nada berbisik.

Baekhyun pun hanya menggangguk dengan gemetar dan mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan keluar rumah mereka dengan mengendap-ngendap.

"Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa berkunjung selarut ini kerumah orang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berbisik

"Babbo, kita itu mau menyusup bukan berkunjung -_-"

"Kata eomma, menyusup itu tidak baik hyung"

"Kita kan ingin menyelidiki, Baek -_-"

"Arasseo, hyung"

Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai dirumah tua yang berada disamping rumah mereka. Luhan pun membuka pintu tersebut dengan kekuatan sihirnya.

"Hyung, kalau kita ketahuan bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang aneh melihat isi rumah tersebut yang rata-rata adalah barang antik.

"Jika kau bicara terus kita akan benar-benar ketahuan, Baek -_-" Jawab Luhan kesal.

"Siapa disana?" Ucap seseorang lain yang sepertinya adalah pemilik rumah tersebut.

Luhan secara reflex pun langsung lari dan bersembunyi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Sementara Baekhyun yang ketakutan bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan pemilik rumah tersebut pun datang.

"Hei, anak muda. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mau mati cepat eoh?" Ucap Kakek tua pemilik rumah tersebut. Baekhyun pun semakin ketakutan saat ingat tongkat sihirnya sedang dalam penyitaan. Itu artinya dia sama sekali tidak bisa melarikan diri ataupun melawan.

"Hiks.. ampun.. hiks.. Ampunin Baekkie Arboeji, Baekkie masih mau hidup. Hiks" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangis.

Baekhyun POV

"Siapa disana?" Ucap seseorang lain yang sepertinya adalah pemilik rumah ini.

Akupun bergidik ngeri. Dan sedihnya lagi, Luhan hyung pun sudah tak ada disamping. Ya tuhan tolong Baekkie.

"Hei, anak muda. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mau mati cepat eoh?" Ucap Kakek tua pemilik rumah ini. Akupun semakin ketakutan saat kuingat tongkat sihirku sedang dalam penyitaan.

"Hiks.. ampun.. hiks.. Ampunin Baekkie Arboeji, Baekkie masih mau hidup. Hiks" Ucapku sambil menangis.

Aku tak tahu lagi harus apa. Kakek itupun mendekat kearahku dan

BUGH (Bunyi seseorang dipukul)

Semuanya pun menjadi gelap.

~ HunKai '(~'o')~' ~

Still Baekhyun POV

Akupun membuka mataku. Yatuhan, dimana aku? Apa aku sudah ada disurga? Tapi kenapa surga begitu aneh. Bahkan disini ada Jongin, Luhan hyung dan Kakek tua itu.

"Jongie, Luhan hyung aku dimana? dan dia siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kakek tua itu.

"Kita sedang dirumah Jung Arboeji, Baek" Jawab Luhan.

"Kim Baekhyun, sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu untuk tidak mempercayai omong kosong Luhan? Kakek tua itu namanya Jung Arboeji. Dia bukan pembunuh. Dia justru diminta Luhan berpura-pura menjadi pembunuh untuk menakutimu. Dan soal pukulan tadi, aku yang memukulmu. Kau tau? kau bisa membangunkan satu komplek dengan suara tangisanmu itu." Jelas Jongin.

"Jadi kau membohongi aku lagi, hyung?" Ucapku kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau mudah sekali untuk dibohongi :P" Ucap Luhan hyung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah-sudah anak muda. Kalian mau minum teh atau makan kue? Arboeji baru saja membuatnya" Tawar Jung Arboeji

"Sepertinya menarik" Jawab Luhan hyung

"Kau tidak ingat ini jam berapa, Lu? Terima kasih, Arboeji. Tapi ini sudah larut dan besok kami harus membantu appa dan eomma membersihkan rumah. Jadi kami permisi dulu, arboeji. Mianhae sudah mengganggu" Ucap Jongin sambil menarikku dan Luhan hyung pulang. Jung Arboeji hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jongin.

Aku, Luhan hyung dan Jongin berjalan kembali kekamar masing-masing. Aish ternyata aku tertipu lagi -_-. Akupun menidurkan tubuhku diranjang, lalu menutup mataku.

~ HunKai '(~'o')~' ~

Author POV (12 : 00 KST)

Siang ini, seluruh anggota keluarga Kim sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan membereskan dan mengatur rumah mereka. Sesekali mereka menggunakan sihir mereka untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pekerja bangunan. Dan juga jangan lupa kejahilan dan pertengkaran kecil dari Luhan, Baekhyun maupun Jongin membuat suasana rumah mereka semakin terasa menyenangkan.

"Huft… Aku lelah" Ucap Jongin sambil mendudukkan badannya disofa ruang tamu. Sementara yang lain masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Ting Tong/? (Anggep aja suara bell rumah bunyi :v)

Jonginpun dengan malas berdiri dan membuka pintu tersebut.

CKLEK../? (Aku ga pinter bikin backsound u,u)

Pintupun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih susu dengan senyum ramahnya. Kalau dalam argument Jongin –Cukup tampan dan diatas rata-rata/? –

"Annyeong" Ucap orang tersebut.

"Nado annyeong, nuguseo?" Tanya Jongin

"Oh Sehun Imnida. Saya tinggal di sebelah rumah anda. Saya kesini ingin mengantarkan ini dari keluarga saya" Ucap namja tersebut yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama –Sehun- sambil menyodorkan sesuatu yang dibawa namja itu.

"KimJongin imnida. Silahkan masuk dulu, Sehun-ssi" ucap Jongin sambil mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Dekorasi yang cukup bagus" Komentar Sehun yang sudah berada diruang tamu dan duduk disana.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku buatkan minuman dulu" Ucap Jongin

"Siapa yang datang, Jong?" Tanya Taeyeon yang baru selesai menata halaman belakang.

"Tetangga sebelah, eomma" Taeyeon pun menghampiri mereka

"Oh Sehun Imnida, Aggashi" Ucap Sehun ramah.

"Annyeong, Sehun. Panggil saja Kim Ahjumma ^^" Ucap Taeyeon ramah. Jongin pun pergi membuatkan minuman untuk Sehun.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan ahjumma" ucap Sehun masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ne, Sehun-ah. Ahjumma tinggal dulu ne? " Ucap Taeyeon yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Sehun. Lalu Taeyeon pun pergi.

Tak lama setelah Taeyeon pergi, Jongin pun datang dengan membawa dua gelas minuman, tapi belum sempat minuman tersebut berada dimeja. Luhan pun datang dan langsung mengambil 2 minuman tersebut lalu meminumnya hingga habis.

"Jong, aku baru tahu kalo kau saeng yang begitu pengertian, aku bahkan belum minta tapi kau sudah membuatkannya" Ucap Luhan setelah selesai dengan acara minumnya.

"Kim Luhan, itu bukan untukmu -_-" Ucap Jongin dengan menatap Luhan dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dirumah mereka sedang ada tamu. Sehun yang menonton kejadian itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum maklum pada Jongin.

"Annyeong, Kim Luhan imnida" Ucap Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun

"Nado, Luhan-ssi. Oh Sehun Imnida" Ucap Sehun sambil menjabat tangan Luhan lalu melepaskannya.

"Biar kubuatkan minuman lagi" Ucap Jongin

"Tidak usah repot-repot Jongin-ssi, sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk, aku pamit pulang dulu saja. Annyeong" Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan kearah pintu rumah mereka. Luhan dan Jongin pun mengantarnya hingga pintu utama rumah mereka.

"Tampan dan ramah" Komentar Jongin sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang berjalan pulang. Luhan menatap adik bungsunya itu

"Hei, Kau masih kecil. Tidak boleh berpacaran!" Ucap Luhan

"Siapa Peduli" Ucap Jongin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

~FIN~

FF pertama yang dipost disini '3' aslinya ff straight '3' ini ff series ya '3'  
sebenernya aku punya dua ff lagi yang satu terinspirasi dari film twilight yang satu dari film scooby doo 'o' tapi laptop aku lagi rusak jadi filenya tertinggal disana/? oh iya ff ini terinspirasi dari film Wizard of waverly place tapi jauh beda kan ceritanya? '3' aku emang biasa kalo bikin ff pasti terinspirasi dari film '3' dan di series pertama belum ada momen hunkainya maaf '3'


	2. First Day In New School

**Story Of Wizard Family Chap 2**

**Author : Cjunri **

**Main Casts : Kim Jongin **

**Kim Luhan**

**Kim Baekhyun**

**Genre : Fantasy, Family, Brothership**

**Rating : G**

**Length : Chaptered**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Annyeong, Kim Luhan imnida" Ucap Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun_

"_Nado, Luhan-ssi. Oh Sehun Imnida" Ucap Sehun sambil menjabat tangan Luhan lalu melepaskannya._

"_Biar kubuatkan minuman lagi" Ucap Jongin_

"_Tidak usah repot-repot Jongin-ssi, sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk, aku pamit pulang dulu saja. Annyeong" Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan kearah pintu rumah mereka. Luhan dan Jongin pun mengantarnya hingga pintu utama rumah mereka. _

"_Tampan dan ramah" Komentar Jongin sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang berjalan pulang. Luhan menatap adik bungsunya itu_

"_Hei, Kau masih kecil. Tidak boleh berpacaran!" Ucap Luhan_

"_Siapa Peduli" Ucap Jongin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya_

Chapter 2 : First Day In New School

Author POV

Hari ini adalah hari pertama 3 Kim bersaudara masuk ke sekolah baru mereka. Dan beruntunglah karena mereka bertiga hanya berselisih satu tahun sehingga mereka bertiga ditempatkan disekolah yang sama tapi beda tingkat/?an.

Leeteuk dan Taeyeon sebagai orang tua yang baik hari ini bertugas mengantar aegya-aegya mereka kesekolah barunya. Mari kita cek suasana didalam mobil Leeteuk yang mana sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah baru Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Didalam mobil tersebut sepertinya keadaannya cukup stabil. Leeteuk yang sedang menyetir dengan tampang 'sok-seriusnya' sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Taeyeon yang sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan dijalan. Luhan yang sepertinya tidak bisa lepas dari seperangkat alat gamenya a.k.a PSP. Baekhyun yang sedang menghitung berapa banyak bulu tangannya/? -_-. Dan Jongin yang dengan santainya mendengarkan musik dari MP3 playernya. Detik demi detikpun berlalu hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sekolah tersebut.

-Seoul Performing Art School-. Itulah nama sekolah mereka. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jonginpun keluar dari mobil.

"Kalian tidak bawa tongkat sihir kalian kan? Eomma tidak mau kalian menggunakan sihir ketika berada disekolah. Belajarlah mandiri sebagai manusia biasa!" nasihat Taeyeon dari dalam mobil.

"Kami tidak membawanya, eomma. Eomma tidak usah khawatir aku janji akan menjaga dan mengawasi kedua saengku ini" Ucap Luhan sambil merangkul kedua saengnya tersebut.

"Itu baru aegya eomma, kalo kau menjaga mereka dengan baik, Luhannie. Eomma janji kau akan eomma perbolehkan menggunakan mobilmu" Ucap Taeyeon lagi. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum senang.

"Kami masuk kesekolah dulu, eomma" ucap Jongin yang sudah jenuh melihat sikap sok bijaksana Luhan sudah kembali.

"I Love You All, kids" teriak Taeyeon saat Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jongin berjalan masuk ke sekolah tersebut.

"I Love You Too, eomma" Balas Baekhyun. Luhan dan Jooyonn hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

'Aku kan sudah besar' batin mereka berdua.

Mereka berjalan masuk kehalaman sekolah itu.

"Baiklah, sampai disini kita berpisah oke? Jangan sampai ada yang tau kalo kita bersaudara" Ucap Luhan

"Tenang saja, Kim Luhan. Aku juga tidak berminat mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan memberitahu orang kalau kau adalah saudaraku" Ucap Jongin. Luhan hanya mencibir.

"Baiklah, Aku pergi" Ucap Luhan lalu pergi dan disusul oleh Jongin yang pergi kelain arah

"Luhan hyung, Jonginie, aku harus kemana?" ucap Baekhyun yang bingung melihat 2 saudaranya pergi meninggalkannya yang tidak mendapat jawaban karena Luhan dan Jongin sudah benar-benar pergi. Baekhyun pun berjalan tanpa tahu arah jalan pulang/?.

Luhan POV

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku yaitu kelas XII-A setelah meninggalkan si menyebalkan Jongin dan si ekhmm babo Baekhyun. Aku rasa aku bisa dengan mudah menemukan dimana kelasku. Tentu saja karna aku punya peta sekolah ini. Sepertinya sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran, sekolah ini terlihat cukup sepi. Akhirnya, akupun menemukan kelasku yang sepertinya sudah ada guru didalamnya. Akupun mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut. Seseorang yang kuyakini adalah guru yang sedang mengajarpun membuka pintu tersebut.

"Anda murid baru tersebut?" Tanya orang tersebut

"Ne, Songsaenim. Kim Luhan Imnida" Ucapku ramah sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Silahkan masuk" Ucapnya lalu masuk kedalam kelas. Akupun mengikutinya.

"Perhatian, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru pindahan dari Jepang. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Kim Luhan Imnida. Bangapseumnida" Ucapku sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku bisa mendengar sebagian yeoja berbisik-bisik tentangku.

"Silahkan duduk ditempat yang kosong, tuan Kim. Perkenalkan aku Shim Changmin. Kau bisa memanggilku Shim Songsaenim" Ucap Shim Songngsaenim.

Akupun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat yang kosong yang berada disamping seorang namja dengan dimple dipipinya.

End Luhan POV

Jongin POV

"Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Kim Jongin Imnida, Bangapseumnida" Ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Saat ini aku sedang berada dikelas baruku.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan Kim" Ucap seorang guru yang mengajar pada kelas tersebut yang kuketahui bernama Jung Soyeon a.k.a Jung Songsaenim.

Akupun mengikuti perintahnya untuk duduk ditempat yang kosong. Saat berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, tanpa sengaja pandanganku menangkap sosok namja tampan yang beberapa hari yang lalu kukenal. Dia tetanggaku. Oh Sehun. Sedang menatapku dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Aku hanya membalas senyumannya sekilas lalu kembali melihat ke arah Jung Songsaenim.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo Imnida" Ucap seseorang yang duduk disebelahku.

"Nado Kyungsoo-ssi. Bangapta" Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

~ HunKai '(~'o')~' ~

Still Jongin POV

Tanpa terasa jam istirahatpun telah tiba. Akupun merapihkan alat tulisku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah tempat duduk Sehun tadi tapi ternyata dia sudah tidak ada.

"Jongin-ah, mau kekantin bersama?" tawar Kyungsoo

"Tentu" Jawabku ramah. Kamipun berjalan kekantin bersama.

Setelah sampai disana, kamipun mengantri untuk mengambil makanan. Setelah kami mendapatkan makanan kami masing-masing, kamipun berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Tapi sialnya, saat aku berjalan seseorang menyengkat kakiku hingga aku menjatuhkan makananku tepat ke seseorang yang ada didepanku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" akupun menutup telingaku mendengar teriakan tersebut. Teriakan dari orang yang kutabrak.

"Mianhae, aku tak sengaja" ucapku sambil berusaha membersihkan pakaian orang yang kutabrak.

"DASAR ANAK IDIOT" bentak orang tersebut

"YAK! AKU KAN SUDAH MINTA MAAF, TIDAK PERLU MENGATAIKU SEPERTI ITU" bentakku balik. Aku paling tidak suka dibentak jika itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku.

"Hei—Beraninya kau…! Kau tidak tahu siapa kami?" Ucap seseorang lain yang ada disamping kanan orang tersebut.

"Maaf, pengetahuanku terlalu baik jadi jangan kalian kotori dengan pengetahuan tentang 'siapa' kalian" jawabku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

BYURRR..

Orang yang kutabrak tadipun mengambil minuman temannya lalu menyiramkannya kepadaku.

"WHAT THE HELL" bentakku. Dua orang disebelah orang yang kutabrak tersebutpun memegangi tanganku. Lalu orang tersebutpun memeperkan makanannya ke bajuku. Lalu menghempaskanku hingga jatuh.

"Bisa tidak, kalian tidak berlaku sesuka kalian seperti ini? Kalian tahu? Dia itu murid baru pindahan dari Jepang. Jika kalian membuat hari pertamanya menjadi buruk, sekolah kita akan dianggap jelek." Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini.

Akupun mendongakkan kepalaku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu ternyata Oh Sehun.

"Aish, Sehunnie. Aku takkan melakukannya jika ia tidak mengotori bajuku" Ucap orang yang kutabrak tadi dengan logat sok –manja- yang membuatku ingin muntah. Sehunpun memegang tanganku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Tidak perlu sampai segitunya, bukan?" Ucap Sehun lagi pada orang yang kutabrak.

"Gweanchana?" bisik Sehun padaku. Aku tidak menjawab, aku langsung melepas pegangan tangan Sehun lalu berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Saat aku meninggalkan kantin, aku baru sadar jika aku sudah menjadi pusat perhatian disana dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Luhan sedang menatapku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aish, dia ada disana tapi tidak mau membantuku. Dasar kakak tidak berguna -_-.

Akupun pergi ketoilet untuk membersihkan seragam sekolahku. Akupun mengambil tongkat sihirku yang kusembunyikan disaku jas sekolahku, lalu membersihkannya dengan menggunakan sihir. Untungnya aku tak lupa untuk membawa tongkatku. Akupun kembali kekelasku.

Saat sampai didepan kelas, aku melihat Kyungsoo sedang berada didekat pintu dia langsung menatapku kaget.

"Kau menggunakan seragam siapa, Jongin-ah?" tanyanya sambil menatapku bingung.

"Ehmm, sebenarnya aku membawa dua seragam, jadi tadi aku langsung menggantinya" ucapku sambil tersenyum garing

"Huft… syukurlah. Maaf tadi aku tak bisa membelamu" Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan kearah tempat dudukku.

"Mereka itu 'Princess Of The School' tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan mereka."

"Tidak ada yang berani?" Potongku saat Kyungsoo menjelaskan

"Ya, kecuali para 'Prince Of The School'"

"Maksudmu namja yang tadi menolongku itu Prince of The School?" tanyaku

"Ya, Dia itu Oh Sehun. Ketua tim basket sekolah ini. Dia tampan dan cukup kaya. Dia juga keren. Banyak yeoja dan uke yang menyukai dan mengagguminya." Sepertinya sainganku akan banyak.

"Termasuk si 'Princess Of The School yang tadi kau tabrak. Namanya Bae Suzy. Dia bisa dibilang 'Sesaeng' fansnya Sehun. Biasanya dia dibantu dengan dua temannya akan mengerjai habis-habisan orang yang berusaha menyainginya untuk mendapatkan Sehun" Aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Pantas orang itu bersikap sok –imut- kepada Sehun ekhm ku/?

"Memangnya apa kelebihan para 'Prince Of The School dan Princess Of The School tersebut? Sampai sepertinya mereka sangat ditakuti dan disukai?" tanyaku.

"Kalau 'Prince Of The School' itu kumpulan dari namja yang berwajah tampan dan mempunya kemampuan yang bagus dan posisi disekolah ini, Misalnya Sehun si Ketua tim basket. Kris si ketua OSIS. Dan Chanyeol si ketua club band." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Kalau 'Princess Of The School' itu gelar yang mereka berikan pada diri mereka sendiri. Mereka merasa mereka itu cocok mendapat gelar tersebut. Mereka ditakuti karna mereka salah satu dari anggota OSIS sekaligus salah satu dari mereka adalah keponakan dari pemilik sekolah ini. Itu sebabnya mereka ditakuti." Lanjutnya.

Istirahatpun berakhir, teman-temanku yang lainpun mulai memasuki kelas dan menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan. Tak terkecuali Sehun. Aku hanya memandang mereka datar. Hingga akhirnya gurupun datang.

~ HunKai '(~'o')~' ~

Baekhyun POV

Aku berjalan keluar kelasku. Ini waktunya pulang sekolah. Untungnya tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan salah seorang OSIS disekolah ini jadi dia bisa mengantarkanku kekelasku. Akupun berjalan melewati lorong sekolahku. Tak sengaja aku berpapasan dengan Jongin –adikku-. Dia tidak melihatku, dia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aigoo, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Andai tongkatku tidak sedang dalam penyitaan, aku pasti akan membantunya saat istirahat tadi. Yeoja yang melakukan itu pada Jongin tadi begitu kejih/?. Baekkie do'ain supaya dia masuk neraka/?. Kan kasian Jongin.

Akupun berjalan menuju tempat sepi. Walaupun aku tak membawa tongkat sihirku, tapi setidaknya aku membawa serbuk apparate (serbuk untuk berpindah tempat). Eomma dan appa tidak bisa menjemputku. Sebenarnya bukannya tidak bisa, tapi hal itu dilarang oleh Luhan hyung dan Jongin. Mereka bilang memalukan saat melihat anak SMA diantar-jemput kesekolah. Apa itu berarti aku memalukan? '–'.

Akupun memastikan bahwa tak ada siapapun disini kecuali aku sendiri. Lalu akupun menutup mataku dan berkonsentrasi, melemparkan serbukku dan mengucapkan kemana tujuanku. Akupun membuka mata. Untungnya berhasil, biasanya aku justru akan tersesat saat menggunakan bubuk ini. Akupun mengganti bajuku lalu keluar kamarku

Still Baekhyun POV (7 : 00 KST / Night)

Saat ini, kami sedang makan malam bersama, aku memakan makananku dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian disekolah?" Tanya Eomma pada kami –Aku, Luhan hyung dan Jongin-

"Baik, eomma" Jawabku lalu melanjutkan makanku.

"Biasa saja" ucap Luhan hyung

"Tak ada yang special" lanjut Jongin.

"Itu hanya karna kalian baru beadaptasi dengan sekolah tersebut. Nanti juga kalau sudah terbiasa kalian akan menyukainya" Ucap Appa

"Kalian sudah menentukan ingin ikut estrakulikuler apa?" Tanya eomma lagi

"Aku sudah diterima ditim Basket, eomma. Eomma ingat tetangga kita yang bernama 'Oh Sehun' itu? Ternyata dia ketua tim basket disekolah tersebut" Ucap Luhan hyung dan Jonginpun langsung tersedak.

"Sepertinya aku akan masuk club dance" Ucap Jongin setelah acara tersedaknya selesai.

"Baekkie juga akan coba mendaftar diclub vocal, eomma" Ucapku sambil memakan makananku.

"Aigoo, baekkie. Jangan berbicara saat kau makan" nasihat eomma. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makanku.

"Oh iya, Tidak ada kejadian apapun kan hari ini?" Tanya eomma

Akupun menghabiskan makananku. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan eomma.

"Tadi saat istirahat, Jongin menabrak….."

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Jongin dan Luhan hyung berbarengan

~FIN~

Mizukami Sakura-chan : Ini ff series bukan oneshoot ko '3' makasih udah baca dan review

Jongin48 : Ini udah lanjut '3' makasih udah baca dan review

.7 : Soalnya series pertama emang baru ada pengenalan cast '3' ini ff series tenang aja pasti dilanjut ko '3' makasih udah baca dan review

prfctxoxo : Maksudnya series pertamanya end '3' ini ff series '3' ini udah dilanjut ko makasih udah baca dan review

Kamong Jjong : Ini udah lanjut '3' makasih udah baca dan review '3'

afranabilah19 : Ini series kawan '3' pasti aku lanjut ko '3' makasih udah baca dan review

askasufa : Ini ff series chingu '3' yang fin itu series pertamanya '3' pasti dilanjut ko '3' makasih udah baca dan review

: ini series '3' makasih udah mau baca dan review

jungjaegun : End series pertamanya maksudnya '3' series selanjutnya masih banyak '3' makasih udah baca dan review

Guest : Ini udah next '3' makasih udah baca dan review

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca ff abal-abal ini '3' dichap 2 moment sekai lumin sama chanbaeknya emang masih dikit '3' ini ff series jadi kalo saya bilang fin itu berarti series itunya yang fin bukan ffnya '3' kecuali saya bilang end '3' ini chap garing banget '3' terus terlalu pendek '3' tapi nantti chapter 3 saya usahakan manjangin '3' saya harap masih ada yang mau review chap kedua ini '3'


	3. Party Of New Year

**Story Of Wizard Family**

**Author : Cjunri**

**Main Casts : Kai EXO a.k.a Kim Jongin**

**Luhan EXO a.k.a Kim Luhan**

**Baekhyun EXO a.k.a Kim Baekhyun**

**Leeteuk SJ a.k.a Kim Leeteuk**

**Taeyeon SNSD**

**Pairing : HunKai, LuMin, ChanBaek**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Comedy, Brothership, Romance**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Kalian sudah menentukan ingin ikut estrakulikuler apa?" Tanya eomma lagi_

"_Aku sudah diterima ditim Basket, eomma. Eomma ingat tetangga kita yang bernama 'Oh Sehun' itu? Ternyata dia ketua tim basket disekolah tersebut" Ucap Luhan hyung dan Jonginpun langsung tersedak._

"_Sepertinya aku akan masuk club dance" Ucap Jongin setelah acara tersedaknya selesai._

"_Baekkie juga akan coba mendaftar diclub vocal, eomma" ucapku sambil memakan makananku._

"_Aigoo, baekkie. Jangan berbicara saat kau makan" nasihat eomma. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makanku._

"_Oh iya, Tidak ada kejadian apapun kan hari ini?" Tanya eomma_

_Akupun menghabiskan makananku. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan eomma._

"_Tadi saat istirahat, Jongin menabrak….."_

"_BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Jongin dan Luhan hyung berbarengan_

Chapter 3 : Party Of New Year

Author POV

Hari ini Seoul Performing Art School mengadakan acara tanding basket antar angkatan. Seluruh siswa Seoul Performing Art School sangat merasa senang karena dengan diadakannya acara tanding basket ini merek jadi terbebas dari jam pelajaran yang membosankan.

Jongin POV

Aku dan Minseok hyung –teman baruku yang dari dance club- berjalan memasuki lapangan olahraga untuk menyaksikan pertandingan final antara angkatan XII dan angkatan X. Aku dan Minseok hyung memang tidak menonton pertandingan ini dari awal karna kami –lebih tepatnya- aku baru saja kena musibah karena para monster sekolah a.k.a Princess of School. Untungnya aku masih bisa menonton pertandingan terakhir.

Saat memasuki lapangan, aku dan Minseok hyung segera duduk ditempat yang kosong. Tanpa sengaja pandanganku menatap Sehun yang sedang mendribble bola dan juga Luhan yang berusaha menghalanginya.

Tingg/?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti ada lampu yang tiba-tiba bersinar diatas kepalaku. I got an idea. Tak ada salahnya kan mengerjai orang yang menyebalkan seperti Luhan sekali-kali? Akupun mengambil tongkat sihirku dari saku lalu memegannya dan menaruh tanganku dibawah kursi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah samping kiri, kanan, depan dan belakang untuk memastikan tak akan ada yang menyadari apa yang akan kulakukan. Dan sepertinya aman. Semuanya sibuk dengan pertandingan termasuk Minseok hyung yang ada disampingku. Aku kembali menatap lapangan. Ini adalah detik-detik terakhir pertandingan dan angkatanku masih memimpin skornya walau hanya berbeda tipis. Dan pandanganku terhenti pada Luhan yang sedang mendribble bola ke ring lalu melakukan shooting. Aku sesegera mungkin memainkan tongkatku kearah bola tersebut lalu mengucapkan mantra

"_Locomotro (mantra untuk mengendalikan sesuatu)"_

Akupun melempar bola itu jauh dari ring. Dan waktupun habis. Pertandingan itu dimenangkan oleh Angkatanku. Luhan menatap kearahku dan mendelik curiga, akupun berpura-pura menatap kearah lain. Cih rasakan itu, Kim-Menyebalkan-Luhan. Akupun menatap kearah tim angkatanku dimana Sehun sedang memegang piala kemenangannya, tanpa sengaja pandangan kami bertemu. Sehunpun tersenyum kearahku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Jongin POV END

Luhan POV

Aku berjalan dari ruang ganti kearah kelasku. Moodku berubah menjadi buruk sekarang. Bukan karena aku kalah tapi karna penyebab kekalahanku. Pasti Jongin. Tidak salah lagi. Tak sengaja aku melihatnya sedang berjalan sendirian. Akupun langsung menariknya ketempat sepi dan menatapnya tajam. Dia menatapku sambil memperlihatlkan senyum mengejeknya.

"Kau bisa tidak bersikap sportif? Biarkan kami main dengan keahlian masing-masing bukan dengan sihir" Ucapku. Dia malah tertawa.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" tanyanya

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu!" Cih, berbicara dengan anak ini membuatku naik darah saja. Dia malah semakin mengeraskan tawanya.

"Santai dikit, kakakku yang tampan."

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sehun tapi tak perlu membantunya dengan cara yang curang -_-. Jika kau seperti ini, aku akan mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa kau menyukainya."

"Katakan saja, aku juga akan memberi tahu Minseok hyung kalau kau menyukainya"

"Apa? Siapa bilang aku menyukainya?" Darimana anak ini tahu aku menyukai temannya –'

"Tidak usah mengelak Kim Luhan, aku sudah tau semuanya. Begini saja, sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan membantumu mengajak Minseok pergi keparty bersama." Ucapnya sambil merangkulku

"Party apa?"

"Party Of New Year. Besok malam, kau tak baca pengumumannya dimading?" Akupun menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Jadi intinya, kau mau atau tidak?"

"Asalkan kau tidak mempermalukanku saja" Dia hanya tertawa.

"Aku tak akan sejahat itu pada kakakku sendiri. Aku juga tak akan tega melihat kakakku bergalau ria pada malam tahun baru."

"Ya ya terserah apa katamu. Aku mau kekantin." Ucapku lalu pergi.

END Luhan POV

Jongin POV

"Ya ya terserah apa katamu. Aku mau kekantin." Ucap Luhan lalu pergi.

Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan datar. Saat aku ingin pergi kekelasku, seseorang menarik tanganku dan mendorongku ketembok.

"Katakan padaku, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Luhan oppa?" Tanya orang yang baru saja mendorongku a.k.a Krystal. Salah satu dari Princess Of the School.

"Kalau aku bilang dia namjachingku, memangnya kau mau apa?" Ucapku datar.

"Kau jangan berbohong, Luhan oppa itu masih single." Krystal menatapku tajam.

"Dia itu kakakku, babo" Akupun berjalan pergi tapi Krystal kembali menarik tanganku.

"Apa? Jadi kau adiknya?" Aku hanya mengangguk malas menjawab pertanyaannya. Krystalpun mengeluarkan senyum yang tak dapat kuartikan.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita berteman" Ucapnya. Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu dari kejahilan Suzy asal kau mau membantuku agar jadian dengan Luhan Oppa" Oh, jadi Krystal menyukai Luhan.

Sepertinya ada yang menarik disini, Krystal menyukai Luhan, Luhan menyukai Minseok, Minseok menyukai Myungsoo dan Myungsoo menyukai Krystal. Cih, Kisah cinta berantai.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju dengan tawaranku tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Terserahmu sajalah"

"Kuanggap itu berarti 'iya'" Krystal tersenyum sambil merangkulku.

"Karena sekarang kita berteman, kau harus membantuku agar bisa pergi dengan Luhan oppa keparty" Cih, belum apa-apa sudah banyak meminta

"Akan kuusahakan" Ucapku lalu pergi.

Still Jongin POV

Akupun berjalan pulang dengan bayanganku. Minseok dan Kyungsoo sama-sama sedang ada urusan jadi tak bisa pulang bersamaku. Saat sedang berjalan pulang, sebuah motor menghadang jalanku, orang tersebut melepas helmnya dan ternyata itu Sehun.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawarnya.

"Kurasa aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak" Sehunpun tertawa.

Akupun naik kemotor Sehun. Sebelum Sehun menjalankan motornya, pandanganku sempat menangkap Suzy yang menatapku kesal. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku padanya. Sehunpun menjalan motornya.

Tak ada percakapan diantara kami hingga motor Sehun berhenti dirumahku, Akupun turun dari motor Sehun.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya" Sehun hanya tersenyum

"Kau ada acara tidak nanti sore?"

"Sepertinya tidak"

"Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?"

"Sepertinya menarik" Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku jemput jam 5 sore nanti." Aku hanya mengangguk. Sehunpun menjalankan motornya lalu pulang kerumahnya.

Baekhyun POV

Aku duduk diruang tamu dan terdiam memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengajak seseorang pergi keparty. Aish, aku itu mudah sekali grogi kalau dihadapan orang yang kusukai. Kulihat Jongin sedang mondar-mandir/? seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Mungkin Jongin bisa membantuku.

"Jongin-ah" panggilku

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanyanya

"hmm, .. anu.. aku.."

Ting Tong/? (bunya bell ceritanya)

Bell rumah kamipun berbunyi

"Jongin-ah, chankaman. Aku mau.."

"Mengajak Chanyeol hyung ke Party? Akan kubantu nanti, Baek. Sekarang aku harus pergi, oke?" Akupun mengangguk. Jongin memang adik yang pengertian. Aku menjelaskannya saja dia sudah mengerti.

Kulihat Jongin membuka pintu dan ternyata yang datang adalah Sehun, tetangga kami.

Sehun POV

Aku mengajak Jongin berjalan mengelilingi kompleks rumah kami. Saat mendekati taman Jongin pun menghentikan langkahnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat melihatnya memandang kedepan dengan mata yang berbinar. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku

"Jong-" Tiba-tiba saja Jongin langsung berlari. Akupun langsung mengejarnya.

"Jongin" Panggilku saat Jongin berhenti. Kalian tahu dia berhenti dimana? Ditempat tukang permen kapas -_-

"Ya hun?" Jawabnya dengan begitu innocent setelah membeli permen kapas.

"Ck seperti bocah saja"

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan ini tau" Ucapnya sambil memakan permen kapasnya. Jongin terlihat begitu lucu. Aku pun menariknya untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman. Jongin masih asik memakan permen kapasnya. Aku hanya terus menatap mahluk lucu disebelahku ini.

"Kau mau hun?" Akupun memberi isyarat agar dia menyuapiku. Diapun melakukannya.

"Bagaimana? Manis kan?" Tanyanya

"Ya tapi ada yang jauh lebih manis dari pada permen kapas itu"

"Apa hun?"

"Seorang namja yang bernama Kim Jongin" Kulihat pipinya sedikit merona.

"Katakan padaku, tuan Oh. Aku orang keberapa yang kau berikan ucapan itu?"

"Pertama dan satu-satunya" Ucapku mantap. Kulihat dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hm, Kau akan pergi dengan siapa besok malam, Jongin-ah?"

"Kurasa aku akan pergi dengan seseorang yang bernama 'No Name'" Akupun tertawa mendengar ucapannya

"Kau sendiri?" Ucapnya lagi

"Kurasa aku akan pergi dengan seseorang bernama Jongin" Akupun menatap kearahnya

"Apa itu sebuah ajakan?"

"Hm" Aku menganggukan kepalaku

"Itu terdengar seperti memerintah, Tuan Oh"

"Kkk~ Baiklah. Nona Kim, Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke party besok malam? Dan aku tak menerima penolakkan" Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa.

"FYI, tuan. Aku itu namja. Dan itu sama saja, babbo. Tapi ya baiklah" Akupun tersenyum puas.

"Lalu bagimana dengan Suzy?"

"Siapa?"

"Ck, nanti dia cemburu kau pergi denganku"

"Biarkan saja, dia bukan siapa-siapaku"

"Dia fans beratmu, Tuan Oh"

"Ya aku tahu" Ucapnya

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah jangan bahas dia" Jonginpun hanya tertawa.

Restaurant

*Next day (12 : 00 KST / Siang)

Jongin POV

"Kim Luhan, sebentar lagi Minseok hyung datang jadi jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Okay?" Ucapku

"Ya, tapi apa kau yakin kalau belum ada yang mengajak Minseok ke party?"

"Sebenarnya si sudah, hanya saja Minseok menunggu seseorang yang mengajaknya"

"Siapa?" Aku tak menjawab

"Siapa, Jong?" Tanyanya lagi saat aku tak kunjung menjawab.

"Kalau aku katakan kau janji akan tetap mengatakannya?" Luhanpun mengangguk.

"Myungsoo. Minseok hyung menyukai Myungsoo sunbae." Luhanpun diam.

"Jika kau tahu Minseok menyukai Myungsoo, kenapa kau menyuruhku mengajaknya? Kau tahu dia pasti akan menolakku, babbo" Ucap Luhan kesal.

"Tapi yang kutahu Myungsoo sunbae mengajak Krystal. Dan menurutku Minseok hyung tak akan menolakmu. Percayalah padaku."

"Hai, Jong. Hai Luhan" Ucap Minseok hyung yang baru saja datang padaku dan Luhan.

"Tumben kalian berdua akur" ucap Minseok lagi. Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku ketoilet sebentar ne?" ucapku sambil memberikan kode ke Luhan. Kulihat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Begitupun Minseok hyung.

END Jongin POV

Luhan POV

"Aku ketoilet dulu ne?" Ucap Jongin sambil memberikan kode padaku. Aku dan Minseok hanya mengangguk.

Dan tinggallah kami berdua disini. Ada sedikit kecanggungan antara kami berdua. Karna memang aku tak pernah berbicara hanya berdua dengannya.

"Ekhmm, kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Ya kurasa" ucapnya. Lalu akupun memanggil waiters. Kamipun memesan makanan.

"Hmm, Minseok-ya" panggilku

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah punya teman untuk ke party?"

"Belum, waeyo?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menawarkan diri menjadi temanmu untuk keParty?" Minseokpun menatapku.

"Kukira kau akan pergi dengan Krystal"

"Krystal akan pergi dengan Myungsoo, Minseok" Kulihat ada sedikit kekecewaan diwajah Minseok. Ternyata benar dia menyukai. Kemudian dia kembali terseyum.

"Baiklah" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Baiklah apa?"

"Aku akan pergi denganmu"

"Tapi kan aku baru bilang jika"

"Yasudah, tidak jadi" Ucapnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya imut.

"Haha, aku bercanda. Jadi, kau benar-benar mau kan?"

"Hmm, baiklah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Jongin POV

Akupun berjalan pulang setelah berhasil membuat Minseok dan Luhan bisa bersama setidaknya untuk nanti malam. Urusan Krystal itu mudah, aku punya 1000 alibi yang bisa kuberikan padanya. Sekarang tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung.

Akupun mengirim SMS ke Chanyeol hyung untuk datang kerumahku. Berhubung aku termasuk salah satu hoobae yang dekat dengan Chanyeol hyung. Dan Chanyeol hyung pun mengiyakan

Baekhyun POV

Aku berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungku setelah melihat SMS yang dikirimkan Jongin bahwa Chanyeol dalam perjalanan kesini. Aigoo, bagaimana cara mengatakannya padanya? Aku tahu seharusnya dia yang mengajak tapi kata Jongin walaupun kami bottom mengajak duluan tak ada salahnya. Tapi bagaimana jika aku ditolak secara mateng-mateng/? atau bagaimana jika Chanyepl ternyata sudah punya teman untuk pergi bersama ke Party? Aigoo, aku bingung.

TING TONG/? (bunyi bel rumah)

Aku langsung membuka pintu rumah karna hanya ada aku seorang dirumah, Eomma dan appa sedang pergi kenegri penyihir. Saat pintu terbuka, terpampanglah sosok namja jangkung yang sedari tadi kutunggu.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun-ah. Jonginnya ada?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Nado, Chanyeol-ah. Jongin bilang dia sedang Otw/? pulang kerumah. Silahkan masuk dulu" Ucapku mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

Chanyeolpun masuk dan duduk dikursi ruang ada perbincangan diantara bingung harus mulai darimana. Aigoo, kurasa aku butuh Luhan hyung untuk membantuku mengatur kata-kata. Jongin juga belum datang.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggilnya

"Ne?" Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakin tidak gatal.

"Apa kau sudah punya teman untuk diajak ke party?" tanyanya

"Be..belum" jawabku sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa debaran jantungku semakin kencang.

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke party?" Ucapnya lagi.

"TENTU SAJA MAU!" Jawabku kelewat semangat hingga membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"Maksudku, aku mau" ucapku sambil menunduk, aku hampir lupa perkataan bahwa Luhan hyung aku harus menjaga image.

"Jinjjayo, Baekkie?"Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Iya, Channie"

Tak lama seseorang membuka pintu rumah

"Cie yang akan pergi bersama" Ucap orang yang membuka pintu a.k.a Jongin.

Aku merasakan wajahku menundukkan kepalaku begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Jongin-ah, kau habis dari mana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Hanya makan siang bersama dengan Luhan" jawab Jongin lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Tumben kalian akur" Komentar Chanyeol. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Party (09 : 00)

Author POV

Party yang bertemakan malam tahun baru ini berjalan begitu meriah. Semua murid Seoul Performing Art School terlihat antusias atas party ini. Terlihat Sehun dan Jongin yang baru datang dan memasuki party orang yang memandang kagum kearah juga yang mendelik tidak suka contohnya seorang yeoja cantik dengan dua temannya atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan Suzy.

"Awas kau, Kim Jongin" batinnya.

"Zy, bukankah itu Sehun? Kenapa dia dengan sicentil Jongin itu?" ucap salah satu temennya –Naeun-. Suzypun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalian harus membantu aku meluruskan pada namja freak itu tentang dengan siapa dia berurusan" ucap Suzy pada kedua temennya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Krystal, teman Suzy yang lain.

"Kita buat dia tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini" Ucap Suzy sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

Still Author POV

"Kau mau minum, Jongin-ah?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya" Jawab mengambil minum lalu memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Mau dansa?" tawar Sehun lagi. Jonginpun tertawa.

"Kudengar kau masuk dance club, aku mau lihat bagaimana dancemu" lanjut Sehun.J onginpun mengangguk.

Merekapun memulai dansa mereka. Dansa yang sangat baik hingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Melihat hal itu membuat Suzy mempunyai akal, Dia pun menyuruh Krystal dan Naeun untuk menumpahkan minuman mereka didekat Jongin dan Sehun berada agar saat Jongin lewat dia akan terpeleset dan bajunya pasti akan kotor. Sangat memalukan.

Dan tepat sebelum Krystal dan Naeun menumpahkan minuman mereka tangan mereka justru mengarahkan minuman tersebut kearah Suzy hingga sekarang Suzylah yang basah kuyup.

Semua yang ada disanapun mentertawakan Suzy –termasuk Jongin dan Sehun yang menghentikan dansa mereka- yang menatap kesal kearah Naeun dan Krystal lalu tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu?

Luhan yang melakukannya. Luhan yang mengendalikan Krystal dan Naeun. Entah kenapa Luhan sedang ini hal pertama yang dia lakukan sebagai seorang kakak untuk Jongin. Setidaknya walaupun dia dan Jongin sering bertengkar. Dan seberapapun menyebalkan Jongin, Luhan tetap menyayanginya sebagai adiknya.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba. Detik-detik menjelang tahun baru. Jongin dan Sehunpun menghamipri Minseok dan Luhan sekaligus Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Semua murid Seoul Performing Art School menghitung bersama-sama detik-detik pergantian tahun tersebut

"3… 2 … 1…"

Kembang api dan petasanpun mulai dinyalakan. Semuanya merayakan dengan suka cita.3 Kim bersaudara tersebutpun memejamkan mata dan menyebutkan keinginan mereka masing-masing.

"Semoga ditahun baru ini aku bisa menjadi lebih baik" batin ketiga Kim bersaudara tersebut.

Kim Family's House

Author POV (01 : 00 KST / Night)

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk tepat didepan pagar rumah mereka menunggu kedatangan adik bungsu mereka. Saat pulang tadi, Jongin bilang dia ada urusan dengan Sehun jadi Luhan berinisiatif menganta Minseok pulang terlebih dahulu dan Baekhyun berinisiatif berjalan kaki bersama Chanyeol. Tapi mereka tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menunggu selama ini.

"Aishh, kemana anak itu" Ucap Luhan kesal. Mereka sudah menunggu selama 30 menit. Tapi adik bungsu mereka belum juga datang.

"Mungkin jalanannya macet" Ucap Baekhyun yang sedang menghitung berapa banyak rambutnya/?

"Aish, aku bisa mati kedinginan disini -_-" Ucap Luhan.

Tak lama setelahnya, Jonginpun datang sendirian.

"Kau dari mana saja eoh? Kami sudah menunggu 30 menit, babbo. Dan mana Sehun?" Omel Luhan pada Jongin.

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar ada urusan tadi. Aku tadi menyuruh Sehun pulang duluan" Ucap Jongin

"Sudahlah, hyung. Lebih baik kita masuk kerumah sekarang. Kau bilangkan tadi kau kedinginan" Ucap Baekhyun. Mereka bertigapun berjalan masuk.

"Luhan" Panggil Jongin. Luhanpun berhenti berjalan.

"Terimakasih untuk yang tadi" Ucapnya lagi

"Sekarang kau beruntang budi padaku" Ucap Luhan angkuh lalu melanjutkan jalannya

~Fin~

Maaf aku ga bisa balesin reviewnya tapi makasih banget yang udah mau baca '3' Oh iya, saya lagi buntu ide buat series depan jadi kalian boleh ngusulin ko '3' Caranya tulis aja dikolom review judul seriesnya mau apa '3' Contohnya series pertama kan soal 'New Life and New House' dsb '3' Oh iya ini baru HunKai momentnya yang diperbanyak '3' LuMin sama ChanBaek nanti ya '3'


End file.
